Elysium
The Elysian Conclave, once the Theocratic Empire of Elysium, was a democratic oligarchy on the eastern coast of Kafrica. Led by Silvia Maxwell Kerman, once Dante Kerman, of the Elysian Loyalists party. Formation The formation of The Elysium Conclave happened in a relatively peaceful time within world politics, with no major wars happening the refugees decided that it was the best time to begin anew and founded The Elysium Conclave at the only founding; now renamed the first founding. The Elysium Conclave quickly built up its cities and other systems to support its citizens but soon fell into darkness The First Civil War The Elysium Conclave fell to a civil war within mere months of founding, citizens from multiple cities over the country suddenly took up arms against their fellow countrymen. However, the Elysium government ignored these uprisings, disregarding them for nought but riots that would collapse is they left them alone. This mistake would prove fatal as the city of Cadia fell to the hedonists, this prompted the first military action of the war, a massive undertaking for The Elysium Government, the battle of the Emerald Field had begun The Battle of the Emerald Field The battle of the Emerald field was the first and most important battle in the Elysium war of Enlightenment, Traitor and loyalist clashed again and again over the fields for months locked in a war of attrition and trenches. Various new weapons were employed and all were deemed not to work, often being a threat to their wielders more than the enemy. The eventual breakthrough was actually won by the loyalists but at a tremendous cost, their military was left with only a tenth of their initial strength and was robbed of many other minor victories. While a victory Loyalist forced the traitors back into hiding the defeat of the loyalists was indeed inevitable, as propaganda campaigns displayed the war as a suppression of religion, which many of the citizens fled their old nations to avoid. The Purges During the final weeks of the war, the Loyalists started to get increasingly and distinctively dictatorial, going as much as to purge the capital of anyone who believed in Deus, further supporting enemy propaganda. Meanwhile, in the countryside, the soldiers were given free rein, allowed to do whatever they want to anyone. It's reported that, though this may just be propaganda, that civilians on the front would be treated better by the Traitors than by the loyalists. Loyalist Defeat at Atlantis The final battle of the Elysium Civil War was, to no one's surprise, in the capital city of Atlantis, the myths of Elysium have stated that the city has risen out of the ocean, though no one was around to tell the tale, the city had become a fortress, the population moved to kill camps. By the time the traitor army arrived at the capital it could no longer be considered a city, just a massive fortress. Elysium's capital has always been walled, better security that way, but the walls gates had be turned into funnels straight into the firing line. There was the loyalist's first mistake, they have relied too much on the killing fields, which caught maybe a couple hundred kerbals before the traitors realized what was happening and turned their attention to something else. Using an experimental weapon, deemed useless afterwards as it exploded, killing the operators, the traitors breached the 5 feet thick steel walls using concentrated heat. Once the wall was breached the loyalist forces were outmaneuvered, outgunned and out manned, and if that wasn't bad enough the loyalists were too entrenched to move properly until they were trapped in their own trap. During the massacre on the streets traitor forces, air dropped in, stormed the bottom of the command tower and sent the following message to Chancellor Wright: "You have committed the ultimate heresy. Not only have you turned your back on Deus and stepped from his light, you have profaned his name and almost destroyed everything he has striven to build. You have perverted and twisted the path he has laid for Kerblekind to tread. As your own decrees have stated, there can be no mercy for such a crime, no pity for such a criminal. I renounce your lordship, you walk in the darkness and cannot be allowed to live. Your sentence has been long overdue and it is now time for you to die." To which the reply, perhaps the last act of defiance from the loyalists, was "I DON'T HAVE TIME TOO DIE! I'M TO BUSY!" Before the rest of what the chancellor has intended to say could pass his lips explosive charges placed around the tower bring it down, killing the leadership of the loyalists and ending the war. The Theocratic Government The New government of Elysium was quickly adopted by the remaining populace, who was comforted slightly by the authoritarian ethos, showing that they had a nation willing to do something, Elysium then did nothing for several months while the populace was moved into the cities. The same process would later happen to the nation Westray as it was absorbed by Elysium.__FORCETOC__ Wars * Fish War: The first major conflict Elysium partook in, and where it got its taste for blood. The conflict also served as a test of the First Elysian Tank Prototype which, after a slight adjustment, went into mass production. * The First A.R.S.O.N War: In the year of 2070 a series of unidentified Inter-Net transmissions were detected playing havoc with the second Naval Squadron. Soon later the crew of the Second Naval Squadron were found in orbit, without void suits. Soon after a malicious intelligence known as "A.R.S.O.N or the Advanced Reasoning Strategical Objective Network" declared war on Elysium and its allies. It was ultimately defeated in the void by a Joint Elysium-Wo-Aquaria fleet. However, around the same time10 million funds and a ship-yard prototype disappeared, laying the foundations for the Second conflict with A.R.S.O.N. * The Kroman Crusade: The Elysian-Kroman war turned cold, what was meant to be a war of destruction turned into a cold war of nothing but escalation until the Horde Crisis took up the resources meant for the crusade. * The Second Kroman Crusade: Several Years later, and after a drastic shift of policy, Elysium found itself in the second war in Krome, with two major differences, first this was a hot war, second they were fighting to defend Krome, not kill. During this war the old Istvan class were proven obsolete, causing the development of the angel to begin. * The Medwedian War: A new foe for Elysium arose in the shape of Medwedia, where Medwedia attacked the entire free world. Though Elysium was only in the war formally, it did no fighting, it did take a much greater role in the first trial of Frankenstein, eventually calling it off due to the lack of fairness of the court, * The Great War: Tensions between two alliances, The Central Entente and NEOCON, grew The Leaders of the Theocracy * Sanguine Emperor Mephiston: The Supreme leader of Elysium, though actions are rarely attributed to him as his domain is the country in its whole. * Aquiline Lord Dante: The Diplomat and home minister of Elysium. She is widely believed to be the most active member of the council. * Lord Commander Roboute: The Supreme Military Commander of the Elysium Kerbinside Military. He is responsible for planning and defense. * Lord Commander Garret: The Forward Commander of the Elysium Kerbinside Military. His role is that of leading into battle and to fufill objectives given to him by Roboute. * High Admiral Spire: The Admiral of the Imperial navy. Of which he has commanded for all of 1 battle. Though he was victorious. * Inquisitorial Lord Horst: He is Lord of the Inquisition, tasked with keeping the heresy subtly displayed by the cultist underbelly is kept at bay. * Naval Admiral Yarrick: Yarick's job is to command the wet navy of Elysium. Keeping the seas clear of pirates and keeping Elysium's port free from blockades. * High Preist Dorn: Dorn is the high priest of the Elysian Cult, he presides with open arms over the religion of Elysium. The Second Civil War During the Fegelandian Conference of 2055 word reached Silvia that her companions on the high council, and her artificial intelligence, were killed in a terror attack on the spire in which they lived. This action, led by the Terrorist Group Gladius, proved the prelude to war. Silvia, leading 9 of the legions of marines, declared a nationwide purge of all members of Gladius. The inquisition, in what became the action that left their legacy, searched every civilian, every room and every building within the hive city. The Theocratic Empire of Elysium